The Past Meets Now
by Reece Ashton Everheart
Summary: 4 years ago, the PPGZ and RRBZ met the TRBZ, whose leader was the cousin of the RRBZ. They met the TRBZ's enemies the RTR's. After a huge battle, the RTR's haven't been seen since, until now...Full summary inside. RRBZxPPGZ OCsxOCs.
1. Character Bios

Summary: 4 years ago, the PPGZ and RRBZ (they were already converted with the white light) met the TRBZ when the boys were visiting Drew, leader of the TRBZ, in Heaven's Light Town, USA. They also met the TRBZ's enemy the RTR, whose leader Rai was consumed by Chemical Beta. After her sister's defeated her, and saved the others from her wrath, they disappeared. Now, at present day, the TRBZ is going to Tokyo City High School, where the others go, when suddenly, 3 new students appear. Somehow, they are connected to their past.

* * *

**Character Bios**

RTR(Z) (Riptide Raiders (Z)

**Rhythm/Nickita Kurosaki**

Hair: Red

Eyes: Yellow

RTR Uniform : Yellow

Civilian Clothes: Red, Gold and Yellow

Weapon(s): Bass Guitar; Gummy Bears

Power(s): Controls Time

Likes: Brayden A. (OMC)

Ends up with: Brayden A. (OMC)

Signature: Yellow Streaks and Bandana

(Stolen from Brayden)

Transportation: Levi Bike

**Her story thus far****:** Rhythm is the oldest of the three sisters who make up the RTR. She and her sisters were, at first, a secret government project made up of human DNA and Chemical Alpha (later to be discovered that she was the only one who was actually corrupted with Chemical Beta), but the government was hiding something from them. Whenever they were tested, the scientists would say something about triplets being kidnapped. She is mostly like Momoko from the PPGZ because they both like manga and candy. However, unlike Momoko, she loves to play pranks and is chased all over by fan boys (kind of like Brick only Rai is a girl, and is chased by **boys **not **girls**.) She was 6 when they first met the TRBZ. Professor Koizumi was the only one to show affection and kindness towards them, so they don't trust a lot of people. Rai started to experience difficulties with her powers, which eventually led her to almost being consumed by the Chemical Beta at age eight. Once she was reverted back to her original state by her sisters (with the help of the PPGZ, RBRZ, and TRBZ) the three of them disappeared. No one has seen them since. She likes to fight, but not as much as Beat. She is always arguing with Beat.

**Harmony/Luka Kurosaki**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Orange

RTR Uniform: Orange

Clothes: Blue, Copper and Orange

Weapon(s): Drum Sticks; Playing Cards

Power(s): Telekenisis

Likes: Drew G. (OMC)

Ends up with: Drew G. (OMC)

Signature: Orange Streaks and Ribbon

(Stolen from Momoko A.)

Transportation: Rocket Skates

**Her story thus far**: Harmony is the youngest of the three sisters who make up the RTR. She and her sisters were, at first, a secret government project made up of human DNA and Chemical Alpha (later to be discovered that Rhythm was the only one who was actually corrupted with Chemical Beta), but the government was hiding something from them. Whenever they were tested, the scientists would say something about triplets being kidnapped. She is mostly like Miyako from the PPGZ because they both like to shop. However, unlike Miyako, she loves to shop for comics (kind of like Boomer only she's a girl.) She was 6 when they first met the TRBZ. Professor Koizumi was the only one to show affection and kindness towards them, so they don't trust a lot of people. When her sister Rhythm started to experience difficulties with her powers, which eventually led her to almost being consumed by the Chemical Beta at age eight, it was Harmony herself that Rhythm abused when they lost. Once Rhythm was reverted back to her original state by her and Beat (with the help of the PPGZ, RBRZ, and TRBZ) the three of them disappeared. No one has seen them since. Doesn't like to fight at all. She is the peacemaker among the 3.

**Beat/Mattia Kurosaki**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Purple

RTR Uniform: Purple

Civilian Clothes: Green and Silver

Weapon(s): Electric Guitar; Boomerang

Power(s): Controls Lightning;

Likes: Reece L. (OMC)

Ends up with: Reece L. (OMC)

Signature: Purple Streaks and Hat

(Hat stolen from Brick)

Transportation: Hover Board

**Her story thus far**: Beat is the middle of the three sisters who make up the RTR. She and her sisters were, at first, a secret government project made up of human DNA and Chemical Alpha (later to be discovered that Rhythm was the only one who was actually corrupted with Chemical Beta), but the government was hiding something from them. Whenever they were tested, the scientists would say something about triplets being kidnapped. She is mostly like Karou from the PPGZ because they both like sports and hate anything girly. However, unlike Karou, she is way more tomboyish, competitive, and can become really aggressive if provoked (kind of like Butch, except for the girly part, and she's a girl.) She was 6 when they first met the TRBZ. Professor Kurosaki was the only one to show affection and kindness towards them, so they don't trust a lot of people. When Rhythm started to experience difficulties with her powers, which eventually led her to almost being consumed by the Chemical Beta, it was Beat who had to stop her from hurting Harmony. Once Rhythm was reverted back to her original state by her and Harmony (with the help of the PPGZ, RBRZ, and TRBZ) the three of them disappeared. No one has seen them since. Loves to fight at any chance she can get. She is always fighting with Rhythm.

* * *

TRBZ (Tuff n' Ruff Boys Z)

**Brayden Andrews/Hectic Flame (cousin to Rowdy Ruff Boys)**

Hair: Red

Eyes: Yellow

Clothes: Yellow and Gold

Weapon(s): Top

Power(s): Create illusions

Likes: Rhythm

Ends up with: Rhythm

Signature: Bandana

(Gets new one)

Transportation: Jet Pack

**His story thus far**: Brayden was the first one to be made into a TRBZ. When the scientists were creating the RTR girls, they threw out the remaining Chemical Alpha, and then accidentally hit it with a shooter beam they were testing, which shot it all throughout Heaven's Light Town. Brayden was hit when he saved a boy who was playing with a top. He is mostly like Brick from the RRBZ because they both like sweets and are always accidentally insulting the person they like. However, unlike Brick, he is always falling head over heels for every cute girl (kind of like Momoko only he's a guy.) He was 10 when they first met the RTR. They met Professor Utonium when the Rowdy Ruff Boys were visiting him. When Rythm started to experience difficulties with her powers, which eventually led her to almost being consumed by the Chemical Beta at the age of eight, him and his team at the ages of twelve, tried to stop her, with no avail. Once she was reverted back to her original state by her sisters the three of them went back to their normal lives. They have now transferred to Tokyo City High School, where they will start their junior year.

**Drew Garcia/Bright Sparx**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Orange

Clothes: Orange

Weapon(s): Paint Brush

Power(s): Phase through solid objects

Likes: Harmony

Ends up with: Harmony

Signature: Spiky Hair

(Tips of hair are black)

Transportation: Jet Pack

**His story thus far**: Drew was the second to be made into a TRBZ. When the scientists were creating the RTR girls, they threw out the remaining Chemical Alpha, and then accidentally hit it with a shooter beam they were testing, which shot it all throughout Heaven's Light Town. Drew was hit when he saved a boy who was painting with a brush. He is mostly like Boomer from the RRBZ because they both like to shop for things. However, unlike Boomer, he likes to buy new cargo pants and shirts (kind of like Miyako only he's a guy.) He was 10 when they first met the RTR. They met Professor Utonium when the Rowdy Ruff Boys were visiting Brayden. When Rhythm started to experience difficulties with her powers, which eventually led her to almost being consumed by the Chemical Beta at the age of eight, Brayden and their team tried to stop her at the ages of twelve, with no avail. Once she was reverted back to her original state by her sisters the three of them went back to their normal lives. They have now transferred to Tokyo City High School, where they will start their junior year.

**Reece Lincoln /Raging Blaze**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Purple

Clothes: Dark Purple

Weapon(s): iPod/iPod chips

Power(s): Absorb any metal or wood to create a shield of that material over his skin

Likes: Beat

Ends up with: Beat

Signature: Loose Ponytail

Transportation: Jet Pack

**His story thus far**: Reece was the last one to be made into a TRBZ. When the scientists were creating the RTR girls, they threw out the remaining Chemical Alpha, and then accidentally hit it with a shooter beam they were testing, which shot all throughout Heaven's Light Town. Reece was hit when he saved a girl who was listening to her iPod. He is mostly like Butch from the RRBZ because they both love to play soccer and skateboard. However, unlike Butch, he is not provoked easily, and can be embarrassed if someone kisses him or hugs him (kind of like Karou only he's a guy.) He was 10 when they first met the RTR. They met Professor Utonium when the Rowdy Ruff Boys were visiting Brayden. When Rhythm started to experience difficulties with her powers, which eventually led her to almost being consumed by the Chemical Beta at the age of eight, Brayden and their team tried to stop her at the ages of twelve, with no avail . Once she was reverted back to her original state by her sisters the three of them went back to their normal lives. They have now transferred to Tokyo City High School, where they will start their junior year.

* * *

**Other Characters**

**Professor Markus Kurosaki**

**His story thus far**: Professor Kurosaki worked with the U.S government to develop a stronger type of RRBZ's. The director also wanted them to be girls, so the RTR's were born. While everyone else treated them as experiments calling them by RTR 001, 002, and 003, he gave them their names. Soon, the girls referred to him as Grandfather (or "Gramps" and "Old Man" as Ryan calls him.) However, Rhythm started to have difficulties controlling her power and lust to be leader of everything. When the Professor did a genetic scan, he found out that behind his, and the director's, back, the scientists had not given her Chemical Alpha (which is like the white light of Chemical Z) but instead had put in Chemical Beta (which is like the black light of Chemical Z). After Rhythm had been converted back to her normal state by the PPGZ, RBRZ, and the TRBZ, the government tried to track him down. They never found him and no one knows where he is now, except for three fifteen-year-old girls who look like people from his past.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Flashback – Four years ago_

_It was just another peaceful day in Heaven's Light Town, USA when suddenly,_

_**Crash!**_

_**Boom!**_

_"Ha! You hags, wimps, and wannabes won't be able to catch me," cried an eight-year old girl with red hair, gold eyes, and was wearing a yellow colored outfit (kind of like Nagihiko's Character Transformation outfit). She laughed evilly. This girl's name was Rai._

_"Grr! Get back here you freakin' midget!" growled a frustrated boy, who was dressed in all red and was four years older than her, as he tried to trap her with his nunchucks._

_The girl just stuck out her tongue and flew off, disappearing from sight._

_"Brick, be careful, she's more dangerous than last time! Bubbles, Buttercup, team up with Butch and Boomer. I'll go with Blossom and Sparx and Blaze will go together, try and trap her by the candy shop," called out a boy dressed in yellow pants, a yellow vest, and black fingerless gloves, who was the same age as Brick._

_They all broke off and Brick was the first to see her, he tried to grab her and trap her with his nunchucks._

_The girl just smirked evilly and shouted out to the boy, "Is that the best you can do, Brick? Jeez, no wonder you and your brothers are wannabes!" That just ticked off Brick even further. The others showed up and Flame had to hold Brick back. Rhythm smirked even wider and continued, "Hey Flame, no wonder they're not good, they're related to you!" Flame let Brick go and started to fly towards her, but Sparx and Blaze held him back. With that trigger, a bass guitar appeared in her hands and she cried out, "**Jolting Beat**!" and the attack electrocuted the eleven kids standing there, sending them to their knees._

_As they fell to the ground, one of the blonde haired boys suddenly had an idea. "Flame, Blaze, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, attack at the same time as me. We'll do it on the count of 3. 1... 2...3!"_

_"**Spinning Fruit Rice Cake!**"_

_"**Bubble Popper!**"_

_"**Swing Sonic!**"_

_"**Whirling Dreamsicle Punch!**"_

_"**Color Explosion!**"_

_"**Maximum Volume Frequency!**"_

_"**Chain Tie-up!**"_

_"**Earthquake Sweep!**"_

_"**Lightning Slash!**"_

_There was a huge explosion and when no one appeared, Blaze said, "You know, that was the best idea you've ever had, Sparx, actually, it was the only idea you'll ever have." He cracked up with laughter along side Butch. Sparx and Boomer just glared at the 2 boys._

_"Don't celebrate too soon, you losers, I'm not gone yet," seethed an angry Rhythm._

_Everyone groaned. "I thought we got rid of her, it should have worked," muttered a dejected looking Buttercup._

_"You thought something weak like that would stop me?" cackled Rhythm, "That was nothing compared to what I'll do to you. You'll regret crossing the line with me, Rhythm from the Ripti-"_

_"**Ground Breaking Rhythm!**"_

_**Boom!**_

_The mysterious attack broke up the ground and hit Rai right from behind, which surprised her. She jolted away from the ground and into the air only to be hit by another attack._

_"**Electric Harmony!**"_

_A multitude of invisible sound waves and notes came at her at an unstoppable speed. This attack hit her right on and she finally plummeted to the ground below, unconscious. Blaze groaned even more when he saw who it was that had attacked Rhythm. "Great, now we have to deal with the other two 'government projects'."_

_"Don't worry, we aren't here to kick your asses today, not like we couldn't do it," grumbled Beat._

_She had Black hair and Silver eyes. Her outfit was just like her unconscious sister's, but Beat's was purple._

_"Say **what** freak?" growled Blaze as he took a step towards her._

_"We're just here to take our sister back," supplied Harmony. She had Blonde hair and copper brown eyes along with an orange outfit._

_Beat picked up her sister, and as she started to leave she called back, "Oh, and don't worry, you won't ever see us again."_

_"And if you do, maybe we'll be on the same side next time, the good side, that is," Harmony also called out as she flew after her older sister._

_And no one, not the TRBZ, PPGZ, or the RRBZ has seen them since._

_**Click the blue button, because we have cookies!**_


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ, but I do own the TRBZ and RTRZ, as well as Professor Koizumi.

It was around 3:10 am and everyone was asleep in New Townsville.

_**Crash!**_

Well, almost everyone.

"Shut up Rhythm! Do you **want** to wake them up!" hissed Beat as they snuck into the RowdyRuff Boys' house. It had been going well, until Rhythm had tripped over something.

"What are we doing here anyways, guys?" asked Harmony.

"We have to grab one thing from each person with our same personality to make our new weapons, transportation, and transformation items. You know that Harmony," whispered Rhythm, "and make sure to grab something they use often, something that would have traces of their DNA on it."

They each went into one of the boys' rooms: Rhythm went into Brick's, Harmony to Boomer's, and Beat into Butch's.

In Brick's room, she looked around for anything that could be used as a means of transportation. Looking out his window, she spotted a bike lying on the ground. It was red, which gave away that it was Bricks. _Perfect, _she thought, _I'll grab it when we leave._ Making her way towards the door, Rhythm noticed Brick's hat lying on his nightstand. She recalled Beat asking for a new hat, and decided to grab that as well and give it to Beat. She stopped one last time, to leave a note, signed anonymously, by Brick's bed.

In Boomer's room, Harmony saw different pictures of cars on the wall. She looked around, for anything that could be used as a weapon, and spied a deck of cards on his desk. _Cool! These might work,_ she thought to herself, and giggled as she grabbed them, placing them into her pocket. She stopped by Boomer's bed, left a note, signed anonymously.

Beat was looking around Butch's room for anything that could be used as her transforming device. She was surprised to see that his room was very clean. She quickly looked around the room again, and saw a wristband, like the wide ones on a big watch, with a charm that slid in and out, which had been a consolation gift from Lucas after Butch had lost to him. She grinned and grabbed it, stopping on the way to lightly punch Butch on the arm, leave a note, also signed anonymously.

They met outside and grinned. "So now we'll split up and go to the other teams' houses. Once you have your items, Grandpa said we were meeting back at his house, okay?" declared Rhythm. The others nodded and ran off.

Rhythm went to Brayden's house, on Brick's bike, and into his room. Rhythm saw that he kept it pretty clean, save a few video games and papers. She looked around and grabbed his Rings, for her transformation item, the ones his cousins had given him, and his bandanna, for her, while leaving his room; she touched his face with her fingers, and whispered, "Nice to see ya again, Brayden."

She then raced to the other side of town to go into Momoko's house, where she grabbed Momoko's package of gummy bears, for her weapon, which were sitting on the dinning room table, and Momoko's hair ribbon, for Harmony. At both houses she left notes that said the exact same thing that the one at the RowdyRuff Boys' house said. They were also signed anonymously. She then headed back to Professor Kurosaki's house.

Harmony decided to go to Drew's house first, where she grabbed his skates, for her transportation, which were sitting by his bedroom door. She froze, however, when something on his wall caught her eye. There, framed, were photos, and she blushed to see that some of them were of her, before their "Grandfather", Professor Koizumi had moved them to Japan. She went up to him and whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Drew!"

She used them to go over to Miyako's house afterwards where she grabbed Miyako's necklace, for her transformation, the same one that Boomer had given Miyako on her twelfth birthday. She did the same thing Rhythm did, and left notes for her counterparts. Harmony then took a bus back to Professor Kurosaki's house.

Beat went into Kaoru's house first, after locking her dog into the closet, and grabbed the one thing she knew would be the greatest means of transportation: Kaoru's skateboard. She used it to ride over to Reece's house to grab his boomerang, which was lying on his dresser for her weapon. She noted that his room didn't have much on his walls, but there was a hand drawn picture, which he had framed, that hung on the wall. Beat blinked and blushed in surprise as she realized it was the one she had drawn of him in her spare time, when she hadn't been teasing him, of course. On her way out, she smirked at him and whispered, "Thanks Reece."

Her notes were short, and the one to Reece was her way of teasing him, but had the same intentions as Rhythm and Harmony's. She was the last to arrive at Professor Kurosaki's house.

They gave all of the things they collected to the Professor, and then Rhythm handed Momoko's hair ribbon to Harmony and Brick's hat to Beat, while putting Brayden's bandana on her head.

"All right girls, if you would please step into the chamber, I'll be able to change you to your rightful age," said the Professor. They had found out that the scientists in America had somehow stopped them from aging for one year. They stepped into the machine he had built, and he added the items that they had taken.

There was a whir of noise and a huge bang at the end, as well as a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the three girls were standing there, now taller and fifteen-years-old, in their old uniforms. Rhythm's outfit was still yellow, but her eye color was changed to yellow, Harmony's outfit was still orange, with her eye color now being orange as well, and Beat's outfit was purple, with her eyes being purple, too. They looked themselves over, and then de-transformed, looking at their normal clothes.

Rhythm was wearing a red long sleeve, with a picture of a gold lollipop and the words "Sugar Queen" on it in yellow. She had on black capris with red swirl designs on them. She wore red flip-flops too. She had on Brayden's bandanna, which was now black with red candy on it. Brayden's Rings were on her right and left middle fingers. Both was yellow withthe initial "R" on it in gold outlined in red.

Harmony had on a blue knee-length dress, which had a printed copper anime character on it, with a orange jean jacket over it and she wore blue shoes. She also had Blossom's ribbon, which had split into two ribbons, tied around her pigtails and they were now orange with copper stars on them. She had on Miyako's necklace, which now had an "R" charm on it, which was orange, but outlined in blue.

Beat had on a black t-shirt with green and silver shiny designs. She had silver capris with black pockets and a green skull printed on the side and wore Brick's cap backwards, like he did, but it was now black with green skulls and a silver bill. Butch's watchband was on her left wrist, and it was now black with a green square charm that had the initial "R" etched into it in purple.

The girls looked at their civilian clothes and then turned to the Professor.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Rhythm.

"Thank you Grandfather," replied Harmony.

"Thanks Gramps," smirked Beat.

"Girls, from now on, you three will aid the others in battle, we will still need at least one of the Powerpuff girls' belts to perfect your transformation sequence, but for now this will have to do. You will now be known as the Riptide Raiders."


End file.
